Unexpected Matchmaker
by ProudColferette
Summary: Blaine and Liz are twins. Blaine is the older of the two. Liz meets Kurt first. She is at McKinley and Blaine is at Dalton. Liz decides to play matchmaker to the boys. Told in Liz's POV & is on an alternate timeline/universe. Rated Mature for later chapters. **ON TEMPORARY HIATUS BUT WILL BE COMPLETED: See Authors Note**
1. Chapter 1

It all started the first week of sophomore year. My twin brother, Blaine and I were separated for the first time ever. We were always in the same classes, we were inseparable. Blaine's the oldest by five minutes. I look up to him. I should introduce myself, my name is Eliza Shea Anderson.

We had to switch schools because we're both gay. I love girls and he loves boys. Blaine was the first to come out. A few weeks later it was my turn. Unlike Blaine, I haven't come out publicly. I really want to, but after what he went through I decided to wait. At our old school, Blaine and Scott were the only openly gay students. They went to a dance together as friends. After the dance, these three guys beat the living crap out of them. Shortly after that, Blaine discovered Dalton Academy, a private school for boys. When he heard that the zero tolerance bullying policy was enforced, he begged our parents to transfer. They agreed. I'm not able to enroll since I'm a girl. Yes I did try, even stressing that I'm gay, but was turned down. I found McKinley High School.

I was at my locker after school, getting my books in my backpack. I had just closed my locker, about to go to outside. This athletic-type guy passes me shoving me into the lockers. In order not to break down in front of everyone, I duck into the nearest classroom. I close the door, lean up against it crying. I look around and realize I'm in the choir room. Leaving the lights off, I walk around the room trying to calm down. I start singing _Let It Go. _It's my favorite song. I was midway through when I hear someone start to harmonize with me, I stop singing and spin around. I see a guy standing there.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I love that song. You're really talented! I'm Kurt. You're new right? I saw what happened just now."

My defenses weakening, I smile through my tears as I sit down."Yeah. Thank you for saying that! I'm Eliza Shea. I go by Liz. This is the first time I've been separated from my twin. He goes to Dalton Academy. I thought that by coming here, where nobody knows me, I'd have time to adjust to being by myself before the bullying started."

Sitting next to me, Kurt took my hand,"You're not alone, you have me! I've been shoved into lockers since last year. The haters think since I'm gay, they have the right to terrorize me."

"I'm gay too. I'm not out publicly. Please don't tell anyone. May I ask you something? It's kind of unusual given the circumstances."

"I promise I won't say anything. It's not who I am. What's up?"

I knew I was blushing as I turned to face Kurt. I leaned in and touched my lips to his. I felt the kiss being hesitantly returned. I slowly deepen the kiss. It was my first. Yes, I knew I was kissing a gay guy. I didn't care. It made me feel normal. Breaking away, I look Kurt in the eyes, thinking I crossed a line and destroyed the new friendship.

"That's what you wanted to ask me right? I'm not attracted to girls, but I have to admit, the kiss was good."

I nodded, going an even deeper shade of red,"It was my first kiss. I'm totally into girls. I wanted to know what it was like to kiss a guy. I agree it was good! Are we okay? I hope I didn't cross a line. You're the only friend I have made."

Putting his hand on my cheek, Kurt smiled."We're good. I understand why we kissed. I did something similar when I was trying to get my dad's attention. You didn't cross a line. We'll always be friends."

Looking at each other, we laughed and hugged each other. I pulled out my phone, pulling up a picture of Blaine,"Would you like to see a picture of my brother?"

Kurt nodded. I moved closer showing him the picture of Blaine in his uniform. True, I'm his sister but even I have to admit he's really hot! I see why a lot of girls and some guys are into him. As soon as Kurt saw the picture he was mesmerized. He couldn't look away."That's your brother?"

Grinning I nodded,"Yup! That's Blaine Devon. We're fraternal twins. You like him don't you?!"

It was Kurt's turn to blush,"Is it obvious? I'm attracted to him. I have to ask, is he gay?"

I burst out laughing,"Yes, he's gay and he's single. Do you want to meet him? I'll talk to him tonight to see if he's interested. I'll text you and give you a heads up. Deal?"

"Deal. Let me give you my number. Could you please send me a copy of that picture?" Kurt said embarrassed.

"Enjoy!" I said as I stood. I gathered up my backpack and winked at him. Before I left the room, I looked back and saw Kurt looking at his phone intently, a smile playing on his lips. That boy was totally crushing on Blaine! I smiled. A plan forming in my head.

After dinner, I walk into Blaine's room, he was at his desk doing homework while singing along to a CD. He was still in his uniform, minus the tie and jacket. His short sleeved shirt was unbuttoned. I stood in the doorway listening to him harmonize. He was a very talented singer. When he realized I was in the room, he looked up,"Hey Lizzie! What's going on with you? You were really quiet at dinner."

"I made a new friend AND had my first kiss!" I said knowing this would get his undivided attention and it did!

Getting up and motioning for me to sit next to him on his bed."Do tell!"

Laughing, I sit next to him, facing him."There really isn't much to tell. The kiss was from a guy I met in the choir room after school. Even though we're both gay, we agreed the kiss wasn't that bad! I haven't told you the best part yet."

With his eyebrow raised, Blaine smiled, "Don't tell me he turned you straight!"

Bursting out laughing I slugged him playfully,"No! He's gay remember? Anyway, I showed him a picture of you and he's seriously crushing on you!" Knowing my twin would want to see this mystery guy I pulled up Kurt's picture."His name is Kurt and he's really sweet. I told him I would ask if you were interested. I have to let him know."

Blaine had the same reaction to Kurt's picture, that Kurt had to his. "Yeah I'm interested. Could I text him myself?"

This was too perfect! A lightbulb went off in my head."I have a brilliant idea! I'll call him, because he knows my number but I'll have the call on speaker. That way you can jump in the conversation when you want to." Blaine nodded in agreement.

I dialed Kurt's number. He answered on the second ring, his voice a little higher than before."_Hi Liz! Did you talk to your brother?" _

Choking back a giggle, I replied,"Hiya Kurt! Yes I did. He's right here. You're on speaker. Is that ok?"

There was silence on the line for about thirty seconds, I knew he was blushing."_Yeah that's fine._"

I motioned for Blaine to say something."Hi Kurt. It's Blaine. I saw your picture on Lizzie's phone. I like you. I want to meet you."

Trying to find his voice, Kurt sputtered,"_I-I would like that. I like you too. When do you want to meet?_"

"I have Warbler practice tomorrow. I can meet you at four thirty. Does that work?"

"_You're a Warbler? That's awesome! I'm in New Directions! Yeah that works for me! Where?_" Kurt said talking a mile a minute.

Blaine looked at me. I grabbed a pad of paper, scribbled a place on it and held it up. Reading it and smiling Blaine said,"Do you know where The Lima Bean is?"

"_I know where it is. I will see you then. Liz will you be there too_?"

"I will be there with Blaine until you two meet up. But I have a commitment I have to be at. Meet me at my locker tomorrow before school. Bye!" I said grinning from ear to ear. I know I was lying about the commitment but it needed to be done. I was just going to introduce them. The rest was up to them.

After we hung up. I look at Blaine, who had a look on his face I have never seen before. "Ok what are you thinking. You know I'm going to get it out of you. I always do."

Meeting my gaze, Blaine took a deep breath,"Lizzie I know I haven't met him in person but I think I love that guy."

Grabbing him into a hug, I kiss his cheek and smile,"I think you do too. I'm happy for you! You deserve to be happy. You're not mad at me for setting you up are you?"

"No I'm grateful! You're the best sister ever! I love you Lizzie." Blaine said hugging me tighter.

"I love you too! I'm so glad we're twins and best friends." Tears of joy falling down my face as I think about what's to come...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school, I see Kurt leaning up against my locker, trying to look as though he wasn't looking for me. With a wicked grin on my face, I sneak up behind him. When I put my hand on his shoulder he jumps three feet in the air. I pretend not to notice.

"Good morning Kurt. You ready for this afternoon? I thought we could drive over together." I look at him as I pull my books out of my locker.

Kurt gulped and half nodded."That's fine. Yeah I'm ready. I have something to ask you, I need you to come with me." He grabbed my hand before I could answer. Seeing where we ended up, my heart started to pound. We were right outside the choir room.

"What are we doing here? The Glee club is in-. Oh no!" My eyes got wide in horror as I realized what he was up to. "Please don't do this. Singing with you yesterday was fine but I can't-"

Kurt cut me off and grabbed my shoulders,"You can! Focus on me. Pretend you and I are the only ones in there."

"Ok. What song are we singing?"

"I was thinking, 'My Wish' by Rascal Flatts. You know it right?"

"I know it. When Blaine came out I sang it to him. It's one of my favorites."

As we entered the room. Kurt took my hand and made introductions."Mr. Shue and everyone. I want to introduce a new friend of mine. I met her in here yesterday. I want her to show what she can do. We're going to sing a duet. This is Liz Anderson."

Just then a petite brown haired girl in the front row looked at me strangely."Did he just say your last name is Anderson? As in Blaine Anderson from the Dalton Academy Warblers?"

"B-Blaine's my twin. How do you know his name?"

"He's the Warbler's newest golden boy. How do we know you are not just a spy for them. Do you even go here?!"

"Enough Rachel! Leave her alone! Of course she goes here. Oh, by the way she's way better than you on your best day." Kurt said coming to my defense.

Tears coming to my eyes, I hugged Kurt then zeroed in on the girl. "Thank you Kurt but I can't do this. SHE obviously don't trust me. I'm sorry that you wasted your time. By the way sweetie, I do go here. At the moment I wish I didn't." Then I turned and ran out of the room. Not stopping when Kurt grabbed my hand. Pulling it away, put both of my hands in the air out of frustration. This was not happening. I was trying so hard to stay away from conflict, and yet it kept finding me.

Kurt was right behind me. Before he was able to get a word out I spun around and said,"Don't even say your sorry. I don't blame you. It's that bitch in the glee club. I wish I had stayed at my old school."

Tears were racing down my face, I was crying hard. I slid down to the ground. Kurt wrapped me in a hug and said."I'm glad you didn't. I love that we are friends. Don't let Rachel get to you. She's a lot to take in. I meant what I said in there. You are amazingly talented. Please reconsider. You don't have to sing today if you don't want to."

Looking at him and smiling,"No. I want to. In my opinion she's just a bully and I don't give bullies power. Let's do this!"

~*~*~*~*~

After school, Kurt and I met at my locker and we left school to go to the coffee shop. When we got to The Lima Bean, before we got out of the car, I secretly looked around for Blaine's car. I didn't see it. "Calm down Kurt, he's not here yet. I don't see his car. Let's go in and find a table."

"I-I am calm. What would make you think I was nervous?!" Kurt said his voice going into really high octaves, he was fidgeting and looking around nervously.

"Gee I can't imagine, for one thing, your voice is way higher than normal. I get that you want to make a good impression but, you have to relax. Blaine's the male version of me, literally. We're twins remember. The biggest thing he likes is when people are themselves. Trust me on this."

Kurt excused himself to go to the restroom to freshen up. I smiled as I watched him leave. He had it so bad for Blaine. I just hoped Blaine had it just as bad.

"Hey Lizzie."

I turned around and saw my brother standing there. I walk over to him an give him a hug. "Kurt's here. He is really nervous. I told him to be himself."

Blaine wasn't paying attention to me. He was looking at something over my shoulder. I turn around a sly grin on my face, knowing who he was looking at. Motioning for kurt to come over, I couldn't help but let a small giggle escape.

"Kurt Hummel this is my twin brother Blaine Anderson. Blaine this is Kurt." I said as an introduction. Kurt's expression was shellshocked. It was quite comical to watch these two meet for the first time. I gave Kurt the thumbs up sign, out of Blaine's line of sight.

"Hi, Blaine. I'm so nervous. I hope I don't say anything wrong." Kurt said. It was at that moment when I happened to be glancing at something else when I noticed that Kurt had a hard on! I didn't call attention to it, to save him further embarrassment.

"Hi Kurt. Liz has told me so much about you. Wanna sit down and get to know each other better?" Blaine said as he motioned to the table.

"Sure. That sounds fun." Kurt said the nervous feeling leaving his body as Blaine took control of the situation to make Kurt feel comfortable.

When they were seated, I made my excuse to leave and did so. I was actually just going to the other side of the Lima Bean, I was Kurt's ride home after all.

The boys talked for hours. Blaine reached for Kurt's hand during parts of the discussion and Kurt didn't pull away. The air was thick with physical tension that you could see. They both wanted more contact. Kurt stood up as the date ended,"this was fun Blaine. I hope I can see you again."

Moving over to Kurt so he was thisclose to his lips, which made Kurt's breath hitch, Blaine replied, "I would like that too." Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt on the lips and at the last second, Kurt turns his head so Blaine ends up kissing his cheek.

Seeing the date is over I walk over to them and grin. "So boys how did it go?" Kurt went red out of embarrassment about what almost happened.

"It was great, Lizzie thanks! I have to go now Kurt. Can I call you later?" Blaine asked, softly squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt couldn't form words. He just nodded.

After Blaine was outside and out of ear shot, I turn to Kurt and arch my eyebrow.

"WHAT?!"

"Go kiss him! For gods sake you know you want to!" I tease.

"It's only the first date..." Kurt began

Raising my arm and pointing to the door, "Go get him, Kurt!"

Nodding, Kurt smiles at me and takes off after Blaine.


	3. Chapter 3

I went to the window to watch what happened next. I was out of their line of sight. Kurt ran towards my brother and caught his arm as he was about to get in his car. I saw Blaine's eyes &amp; face light up when Kurt was talking to him. The suspense was killing me. Why didn't they kiss already? They really liked each other.

Just then Kurt launched himself at Blaine and kisses him. This was an epic first kiss! Kurt was devouring my brothers mouth in his own. Blaine was returning every kiss! Wow! I am good! I knew it! Kurt did want to kiss him I I just didn't know how much. It was all I could do not to cheer and go out and congratulate them! My twin was in love and I couldn't be happier!

Later that night I was in my room doing homework and listening to my iPod. I was singing along with the song. I was so consumed in what I was doing I didn't realize Blaine had entered the room. He put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped. He laughed and I shot him my best death glare.

"Liane you scared me! How are you doing? Anything EXCITING happen after you left The Lima Bean?" I said trying to hide a knowing smile.

Blaine blushed and smiled,"yeah, Kurt came running after me and we ended up kissing! It was amazing. I really love him, Lizzie. We talked for a few minutes afterwards and we are going to start dating. I am so happy!"

"I saw you guys kiss." I admitted."my heart burst with happiness when I saw it unfold. I know you love him. I think I need to go into the matchmaking business professionally."

My twin grabbed me and hugged me."I am so glad you played matchmaker for me and Kurt. We just met but we have a connection and we need each other right now. He is going through so much at school, not a lot of it's good. He has been bullied since last year."

I felt my heart break for my friend, he was such a gentle soul and he would never hurt anyone. I was harassed and tormented at my old school but I was never physically hurt. I was mad! "Why do they do this to him? He doesn't deserve it! No one does! Is it because he's openly gay?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes it is. I agree he doesn't deserve it. I want to protect him. He told me that one of his bullies, Dave Something, hate kissed him and threatened to kill him if he told anyone. I wish Kurt could go to Dalton."

I was seeing red. How could someone do that to another person? Two tears fell and rolled down my cheeks. "I am so glad he has you to help him through this. I have it on good authority that he's in good hands."

Grinning that goofy grin I love so much, he laughed,"You are the best sister and best friend a guy could ask for. Flattery will get you everywhere! I love you Lizzie!"

I burst out laughing, "I love you too Laine. You are an amazing brother and best friend! I couldn't have asked for a better twin!"

Just then Blaine's phone rang and we both looked at the picture and name on the screen. It was kurt! We looked at each other. I smiled and nodded that he could answer. Grinning wide he answered and left my room chatting animatedly with his new boyfriend. Smiling to myself, my brother after many years was happy and in love. I was on cloud nine!


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night I was reading my favorite book series when my phone rang as a call came in. It was Kurt. Grinning like a crazy woman I answered, "Hiya Kurt. How are you? How was the rest of your date? Kiss anyone?" I couldn't resist teasing him.

"You know don't you?! Yes we kissed and it was amazing. I love him, Liz. I never thought I would find love like this." Kurt said and I could tell he was smiling and dancing around his room.

"I know you love him, Kurt. Trust me the feeling is mutual. You two, give me hope, I know you just started dating, but you aren't afraid to show how you feel. I have a confession to make. I set you two up. I orchestrated the whole thing. I knew you where made for each other. I was right. Please don't hate me. I am a silly romantic and I wanted my twin and my best friend to be happy." I said.

Kurt laughed, "I don't hate you Liz. Just the opposite. I am grateful to you. I was going through a tough time in my life. I was the only out gay kid at our school for a long time. I was harassed and tormented daily. I was convinced that I was not worthy of love. But when I met Blaine, everything changed. He told me to have courage and that I was worthy to be loved. I fell for him when you showed me his picture in the choir room."

I laughed too. "Kurt I knew you loved him when I left the choir room when we met. That's when I came up with the idea to set you both up. Blaine had a tough time a few years ago. But I always hoped he would find someone like you. Kind and caring. You have a beautiful soul and I hope to find someone like you someday. I have to go do some homework before bed. Are we still meeting at the Lima Bean tomorrow before school?"

"Absolutely! The three of us. Have a great night. And Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you so much again. Blaine is the best thing to ever happen to me." Kurt said and hung up.

Even though he had already hung up, I replied,"You are so welcome, Kurt, it was my pleasure. I'm glad you both are happy."

The next day Blaine and I went to The Lima Bean to meet Kurt for coffee before school. I enjoyed going to the coffee shop because the girl I had a crush on hangs out there. I want to tell her I like her but I'm just too shy. Plus she is a cheerleader and might be dating someone. I've heard rumors.

I was so lost in thought about her, that when Blaine sat down next to me, he had to touch my hand to get my attention.

"Oh! Laine, I'm sorry. I was just thinking about something. I have been thinking about this for a while. Thank you for the Spiced Carmel Cider. It's my favorite." I said not meeting his eyes and blushing furiously.

Blaine laughed, "You are welcome. So who is she Lizzie? You are crushing on someone big time! Who is it? Don't even try to deny it. You were thinking of her just now. I know you, remember? We are twins and best friends."

Shaking my head and blushing even deeper (if possible), I took his hand and said,"There is someone. But I don't want to talk about it. We have only texted each other. Nothing serious. I'm not out publicly remember? I'm not sure I'm ready to come out yet, let alone at McKinley."

My twin gives me this look and squeezes my hand, "I love you and I know you are hesitant to come out because of what happened to me at our old school. But just because I went through it doesn't mean you will." I look at the floor at that last statement and started to withdraw inside myself. My brother picked up on it and said,"What happened that you are not telling me?"

Taking a deep breath and talking just above a whisper, I admit."I have been being bullied at school. It's been being pushed into lockers and having slushies thrown my direction. I can handle it. If it gets to be too much then I will say something. Kurt is at school with me..." My phone chimes with a reminder that I have to make a phone call."Laine i will be back in a minute. I have to make a phone call. Thank you for being there for me! I love you!"

I kiss his cheek and head outside to make my phone call. It is when I am in the middle of the call that I realize I forgot my journal. I left it on the table and wide open. I was drawing and making scribbles on the page. They were about my crush. It was her initials and mine in a heart. I wasn't just crushing I was in love with Brittany S. Pierce! I just hope Blaine and Kurt didn't put two and two together if they saw the sketch!


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: I was recently diagnosed as bipolar (previously called a mood disorder NOS) I am making Liz be bipolar. I suspected I was for along time. This story is going to help me work through it. The answer to the question as to who Liz is on the phone with is answered in this chapter also she has the beginnings of an episode in this chapter.**

I watched in horror as Blaine saw my journal sitting next to him. I was on the phone with my counselor, setting up an appointment to see her. I had just started medication for my bipolar symptoms. I have been having episodes for months. Kurt got to the coffee shop as I was hanging up the phone. I verify the time of the appointment and hang up. I give my best friend a hug and we head into the Lima Bean. I make a beeline for our table I grab the journal and snap it closed then shove it into my messenger bag.

"BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON! How DARE you read my journal. I can't believe you did that. True it was laying out on the table but I never thought you'd read it!" I scream at him. Blaine knowing that I'm on the verge of an episode, takes my hand and goes into the routine of touching my hair and whispering to me quietly, all those things usually calm me down.

"Lizzie, I promise I didn't see much I just saw the drawing but I didn't get a good look. Look at me!" I look at him with tears streaming down my face,"You know I would never read something private like that. I was closing it and going to put it in your bag."

Kurt is standing behind me, and afraid to move, I motion for him to sit next to Blaine. "Kurt I need to tell you something and it's personal. As you just saw, I am prone to episodes of mania, whether it's happiness or sadness. I was officially diagnosed a few weeks ago as being bipolar. Blaine is the only one who can calm me down. If I didn't trust you as much as I do, I wouldn't have been able to tell you."

Kurt took my hand, "I am glad you trust me so much. I love your brother and I consider you one of my best friends."

Blaine looked shocked when Kurt said he loved him. I giggled at the blush that was growing over both of their cheeks as they realized what Kurt had just admitted to. Blaine turned and looked Kurt in the eyes and said,"You love me, Kurt?"

Kurt blushed even redder. I was in heaven! They were going to say they loved each other and I was going to hear it! Meeting my brothers gaze he said,"I have been in love with you since I saw your picture on Liz's phone. When we kissed that was the best day of my life."

Blaine grinned and let a little sigh escape his lips,"I'm in love with you too. I love kissing you too. I wish we could kiss again.."

Kurt cupped Blaine's neck and leaned in and kissed him deeply, not caring that they were in a coffee shop in small town Lima! I was silently fangirling as my twin returned the kiss. When they broke apart because they needed air, I had to keep a squeal from escaping. I squeaked in delight and hugged them! I figured this would be a good time to tell them my news. "Kurt, Laine? I have a confession to make. I am in love with someone at McKinley. I played it off as a crush but I can't deny it anymore. I love Brittany Pierce. I want to tell her but don't know how. Any ideas?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and then back at me, grinning huge grins,"Just leave it to us. We have an idea!"

Kurt took my hand,"Do you still want to try out for Glee club, Liz?"

Nodding and wondering what they were planning I said,"Yeah I still do. Why?"

"I have the perfect way for you to tell Brittany how you feel. You can sing the song, I Only Want To Be With You as your try out. You don't have to mention her name before hand or after. Just say it's for someone special and you want them to know what you feel towards them." Kurt said with a cute grin on his face.

"You guys are playing matchmaker for me, aren't you?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

Blaine laughed and said,"You were our matchmaker, and thank you for that by the way. We just thought we'd return the favor. You're welcome, little sister."

I was grinning, he did have a point. But then a thought struck me, there was one thing that would stop their plan in its tracks."Laine? Kurt? I like that plan and you have a point. But there is one thing that is going to stop this from working...I'm not out publicly. Kurt you are the only one outside the family, that I've told. Also, brother dear, we are twins remember? I'm not your little sister, you are five minutes older but we are the same age." I was laughing at the last part and he knew I was kidding.

Blaine said."Liz this means you might have to come out. If it came to that would you be willing to do that? We can think of something else..."

I stopped him."I am ready to come out publicly but I want to do it on my terms. I have an idea. After my audition we have a party in the choir room and I tell Brittany then. It might make it easier if I do it that way. I will sing the song. I want to do this soon. Tomorrow?"

"I think that's an awesome idea. I will be there with you until Blaine can get there from Dalton. We got your back." Kurt said, I could tell he was going into planning mode. I had to laugh and I was touched by his enthusiasm, it was quite contagious.

"Thank you Kurt. Now if you two will excuse me I have to get to my first class. I will see you at school? I love you, Laine. Thank you both so much."

"Yes you will and you are welcome." Kurt said hugging me.

"I love you too Lizzie. Now go you are going to be late." Blaine said kissing my cheek and hugging me. I left the Lima Bean but not without looking back and saw the two boys kissing tenderly and not caring what people thought. I hope that someday I would be as strong as they were.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Authors note: I would like to thank my readers! I would really like to thank the awesome Michelle for suggesting the song that Liz sings in the chapter. Thank you thank you! Also to my editors: Michelle, Mindy and Jessie! You three are amazing! Enjoy! **_

The next day I was getting my breakfast ready when I heard my brother come down the stairs. Our parents work early hours so we have the house to ourselves in the morning. I turn and smile at Blaine with a nervous smile. I was performing my song to Brittany today in front of the the Glee club and I was terrified. The last time I sang in front of them was with Kurt right after Rachel had accused me of being a spy for Dalton.

"Morning Laine. How did you sleep? Here have some juice." I said as I hand him a glass of apple juice.

"Thanks Lizzie. Good morning. I slept good. I am concerned about you though. You looked restless last night when we said good night. You still look a little restless. Come on, spill! You know I'm gonna get it out of you anyway." Blaine said sitting down at the table.

I know my twin meant well but I was in a mood that morning and it was all I could do not to snap back, "I'm fine, Blaine, really. I do have something on my mind. I am nervous about singing today." I said hoping he would let it go.

"And? Come on I know you. You are usually not this quiet. Also you called me Blaine, not Laine like you normally do. I want to help..." Blaine said.

I couldn't take it anymore and lashed out,"Ok, yes, I am in a bit of a mood. I'm about to sing in front of a group of people I don't know, except for Kurt. One of whom hates me and thinks I'm a spy for The Warblers. I am also about to tell the girl I'm in love with that I love her. I highly suspect I'm gonna have to come out publicly. I am just a bit stressed right now. So please forgive me if I'm not my usual self."

Blaine flinched. I felt horrible. He was only trying to help and I was a bitch to him. He didn't deserve that. I went over to him and hugged him and told him I was sorry and that I didn't mean to bite his head off. He hugged me back and told me it was ok, and he knew where it was coming from. I grabbed a banana and kissed him on the cheek, took my medication and left for school.

A few hours later I was standing in front of the Glee club all by myself. The director, Will Shuester, I think his name was, says that I would like to audition for the club. I was asked to say a few things before my solo. I cleared my throat and looked at Kurt while I talked."hi every one. As you all know Blaine is my twin and on the Warblers. But I promise that I am not a spy for them and I was very hurt when certain people accused me of it. Anyway, I would like to sing this song to a very special person who I have come to have feelings for. The song is called, I Only Want To Be With You. I hope you like it."

The music started to play and I closed my eyes and centered myself. I opened my eyes, looked at Kurt and he smiled and gave me a nod in encouragement. I looked right at Brittany while I sang. I was moved by the lyrics that I started to tear up. There was a guy sitting next to her, I think his name was Noah. He kept looking at me like I was singing to him and that he liked it.

I ignored the looks he was giving me and focused solely on the girl who stole my heart. I was sing the song, but what I was really wanting to do was kiss her. When the song ended. I watched in delight when Brittany clapped and I said,"I would like to invite you...er...all of you to a party in a couple hours. Please say you will come." My eyes, landed on Puck and he took advantage of that.

Before I could even think, he jumped up and started to come closer to me."Liz I would love to go to your party and I love the fact that you were singing the song to me. I will get the rest of the club to come too!"

I looked down at the floor and I was trying to figure out what next. I couldn't lead him on, so I took a deep breath and looked at everyone. When I found my voice I replied."I can't wait Noah Thank you. But I wasn't singing that song to you. You see there is something I have to tell you. I'm a lesbian. I was singing that song to a particular girl in here. I hope she knows how I feel about her." I said looking right at Brittany.

Noah took it better than I thought."That's cool. I still liked the song and I think I speak for the club when I say we will still be at the party and we got your back."

I smiled through my tears and said."Thank you Noah that means so much to me."

He nodded and sat back down. I could not stop looking at Brittany. She was so pretty. I could not wait til the party to tell her. Wish me luck!


	7. Chapter 7

It was a few hours later and the party had just begun in the choir room. I'm wearing my favorite pale pink baby doll dress. My hair was up in a ponytail tied at my neck. I entered the room and looked for Brittany. It took me a few seconds, and then my heart started to race when I spotted her. She was sitting down, talking to Tina. She was wearing her Cheerios uniform and I loved how she looked in it. I walked over to them after I got a bottle of water, and took a drink pulling myself out of my fantasy.

"Hi Tina, hi Brittney, Having fun?" I say looking from one girl to the other. I have a small blush growing on my cheeks.

"Yeah we are. This party was a great idea, Liz. I am going to go find Mike. I need to discuss the assignment for Glee." Tina said grinning at me as she left.

"Ok see you later!" I said and turned back to my crush. "Can I sit here? I want to talk to you about something."

Brittany nodded and replied, "I'd like that, Liz. I liked your song. It was for Santana wasn't it? You like her. I wish someone would sing to me like that. It's so sweet and romantic. Don't you think?"

I turned to her, taking her hand. "Brittany, please look at me. I have to tell you something." She turns and we make eye contact. I can't help but get lost in those beautiful eyes. "Remember a few hours ago when I told everyone in Glee that I'm gay and that I sang that song for someone special?"

Brittany nodded again not breaking eye contact. I continue my confession of love. "The person I was referring to wasn't Santana. I'm attracted to you. I was singing to you. I want to be with you. I have a question to ask. Brittany S. Pierce, would you do me the honor of going out with me?"

She breaks out into a smile, hugs me and says, "Yes, Liz I would love to go out with you. I really like you. I have been, wanting to ask you the same thing."

I am on cloud nine. I'm overcome with emotion. Without thinking I cup the side of her face, lean in and place a gentle kiss on her lips. She is surprised but doesn't pull away. After a few seconds she returns the kiss, deepening it. Her tongue runs across my lower lip begging for entrance, I grant it. We sigh into the kiss and get lost in each other. When we break apart, we stare at each other trying to catch our breath. I grin like a mad woman and she giggles softly. We cuddled with each other on the couch in the office next to the choir room.

My hand is stroking her beautiful long blond hair. My other is touching her upper leg. She is resting her head on my shoulder and has her legs on top of mine. We sit there, kissing occasionally, but just enjoying each other. I break the spell by saying, "Why did we fight this for so long? We could have been doing this, months ago. I'm so happy Brittany."

"I'm happy too. I don't know why we waited. I'm glad we didn't wait anymore. But there is something I have to tell you."

Kissing her forehead gently, I whisper, "What is it beautiful?"

"I have an ex and she is in Glee club. She thinks that we are still kind of together. I just want to give you a heads up." Brittany said.

"We will deal with it when it happens, If it happens. Now Miss Brittany, there is something I need you to do for me." I said my eyes sparkling. "I need you to kiss me. Please?"

Brittany leaned her head up and our lips met in a tender kiss that slowly turned passionate. My left hand was running through her hair and my right was running up her leg. I ran my tongue on her lower lip asking for entrance when she granted it, we explored each other's mouths until I broke away to travel to her neck nipping and kissing as I looked for that spot that would drive her crazy. It was right below her ear. I kissed behind her ear and I felt her fall apart. I was about to go back to her lips, when I heard the one name that I didn't want to hear at that time.

"Santana! What are you doing in here?" I froze. I pulled away an looked behind me, and there was the young Latina, she was pissed. I smirked. I was itching for this confrontation deep down. I stood up and fixed my dress and looked directly at Santana. This was going to be fun!

"What are you doing kissing my girlfriend?" Santana all but screamed at me while heading to towards Brittany.

I step in front of Brittany and grab her hand as I do. I look the young Latina in the eye while I reply. "I don't see your name on her, Santana. She chose to be with me. Brittany is not a piece of property or an object that you can own. She told me that you are broken up. Why would she lie to me? I believe her. I have heard about your relationship. You wanted to keep it a secret. Why exactly is that? Don't you think she deserves more than that?" I start walking towards her as it dawns on me, "You're not out yet are you? No one knows you are a lesbian. See that's the difference between you and me. I'm out publicly. I don't want to keep MY relationship with this beautiful girl a secret."

As I got closer to Santana I could see something behind the anger in her eyes. I was right. She looked at Brittany, then at me. "I love you, Brit. I know our relationship is not fair to you. But you love me too. You told me so. Please tell me you will leave her and come back to me."

I started to say something when Brittany wrapped her arms around my waist. I grinned smugly at Santana as Brittany spoke to her. "Santana, I do like you but Liz treats me like an equal and compliments me. She is not afraid to show how she feels about me. I want to be with her. I'm sorry Santana. Do not hate me or Liz. I know you will find someone."

Santana was livid at this point. I try to redirect her anger to me. "I think Brittany has made her decision. In fact there is something I want to ask her. I was going to ask her later but I think I should ask her now." Turning around to face her, I look deep into her beautiful eyes, tenderly touching her cheek. "My beautiful Brittany, I would like to ask you if you would be my girlfriend...exclusively. I really like you and nothing would make me happier. Please make me the happiest person in the world."

Brittany leaned into my touch and wrapped her arms around me again, "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend!" Tears started to fall down my face. I was so happy.

Giving me a soft kiss, which I happily returned, she asked, "Can I have a minute with Santana please? I will come back to you. I just want to say goodbye."

I nodded. I give her one more kiss that's a bit deeper than the first. When we broke apart, she left with Santana who had this look on her face as if to say, this isn't over. I wasn't worried. Blaine came in the room after the girls left. I was just sitting down on the couch, happier than I had ever been.

"Lizzie, how did it go? Sorry I wasn't here for your performance. You are glowing. I take it you told her?" Blaine asked kneeling in front of me, trying to read my expression.

I smiled a mega - watt smile and sighed, "It went great. We kissed after I told her and we are girlfriends. Laine I'm so happy. I asked her during the confrontation with Santana. I know that she is going to try to drive a wedge between us but I know where Brittany's heart is. She wants to be with me..."

"Lizzie I am so happy for you. I know you wanted this to happen. I want to officially meet her. How about you invite her to the Lima Bean, Kurt and I can meet you there. Let's go back to the party."

I was going to reply but I stop short when I see my girl standing in the doorway. Something was wrong. Blaine touched my arm, telling me he would catch up with me later, leaving to find his boyfriend. Getting up, I walk over to the cheerleader and grab her hands. "What's wrong beautiful? Why are you so upset?"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "It's Santana. She's determined to get me back. I told her I'm with you and am not interested but I think she is going to cause trouble."

"Sweetie, don't worry about her right now. We are together. I'm crazy about you and will fight for you. I know you will do the same for me." She nodded and calmed down after hearing that. I cup her face and kiss her. We fall on to the couch and make out for a while, ending with her cuddling into my shoulder and her legs on my lap. We both sighed contentedly. Whatever came our way next we would survive it.


	8. Chapter 8

***_*Im not sure how many chapters this is going to be but I'm just gonna run with it. I am glad everyone likes what's happened so far. This is rated M for a reason. This chapter is part of the reason why. ;) I can't wait to explore the Brit &amp; Liz (Littany) romance, they almost make love in this chapter but there is something in one of their pasts that stop them. I can tell you now that they are not going to break up anytime soon. The romantic in me won't let that happen to either couple. Enjoy everyone!**_**

A DOUBLE DATE &amp; I LOVE YOU

It's late at night and the party is winding down when Brittany and I emerge from the office. Everybody looks our way, we both blush and look at each other. We both know what everyone is thinking. We grin and hug each other. I look at the Glee club and announce, "Brittany and I are a couple. I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said yes." The whole group applauds and cheers. Santana is in a chair away from everyone else, nursing a drink. She is sending me dark glares. I just smile in her direction and turn my attention back to the well wishers and my girl.

The party continues for a little bit longer, after a few performances, including Brittany and I singing a duet. Everybody heads home. Kurt and Blaine kiss goodbye and so do me and Brit. I hug her and tell her I will text her in the morning when I wake up. I wanted to tell her I loved her but it wasn't the right time. We part company for the night. Blaine and I head home in his silver Prius. When I go to sleep that night I dream of Brittany.

The next day I text Brittany, "Good morning beautiful! Hope you had a good night. I will pick you up at nine for our date at the Lima Bean with Kurt and Blaine! See you soon!"

I go have breakfast and when I return to my room I see the following message on my phone."Good morning sweetie! I had a good night. I'm so glad we are girlfriends. I so happy. I can't wait to see you. I miss you." I grinned. I looked at the clock and it was eight, I had a half hour to get ready. I put on my favorite sundress and I tied my curly hair up in a loose ponytail. Blaine and I have the curliest hair. He gels his and I let mine go free. I put a bit of my favorite body spray on.

Blaine already left to pick up Kurt, I get in my car, also a Prius, but mine is light blue, and head to Brittany's house. I am giggling like crazy and smiling like a mad woman the whole way. I'm completely and utterly in love with her. I pull into her driveway and she is waiting for me outside. When she gets in the car, we kiss each other good morning and lightly make out.

"Hi." She said simply, looking in my eyes.

"Hey you." I reply as I stroke the side of her face. She leans her head into my touch, sighing as she does.

After we break the spell, we head to the Lima Bean. When we spot my twin and Kurt at a table in the corner, we walk up to them hand in hand. After we order our drinks, Blaine starts getting to know Brittany a bit better. Blaine is very protective of me as I am of him. He has always looked out for me. We are more than twins we are best friends. I consider him my protector because our father doesn't want any thing to do with either of us. Blaine on many occasions turned our fathers wrath and hate directed at me towards him. He also has come to my defense with our father. I grin as the questions start out light but also show how he wants to make sure I'm not going to be heartbroken. I look at Brittany. I can tell she is nervous so I lace my fingers with hers and I kiss her on the cheek. She instantly relaxes. We all get into a conversation about Glee club and then the worst thing possible happens.

"Liz, she's here. She wants to split us up. I don't want to be with her. I want to be with you. Why can't she understand that. Kiss me, I need that right now." Brittany said in a panic. Whatever Santana had said to her yesterday, really did a number on her. Santana was intimidating and when she wanted something or someone, she had a tendency to get mean. I knew my love was about to have a panic attack. I lean toward her and kiss her hard, when we break apart we are both breathless. I stroke her hair and tell her to breathe. I hold her in my arms.

"Shh. My girl, please try to calm down. Santana is not going to split us up. Remember I told you will fight for you? I meant it. You mean so much to me. I am severely protective of the people I care about. Santana isn't here my love. I need you to please calm down. I will do everything in my power to protect you. Think of our kiss and making out last night and how happy you were. We are girlfriends and everyone knows it."

Brittany who had her face buried in my neck, moves to look at me and says,"I'm in love with you Eliza Shea Anderson. I have been for along time. I wanted to tell you yesterday. I just couldn't find the words."

"I'm in love with you too, my beautiful Brittany. I loved you the moment I first saw you." We hugged and share a tender kiss.

A few minutes later we leave and head to my house. It's Saturday and we have the day and house to ourselves. We head to my room and when the door is closed, I pin Brittany against it and kiss her hungrily. She returns the kiss with just as much passion. My hands roam over her and she wraps her legs around my waist. I moan as she kisses down my neck and finds the spot that makes me fall apart. "Oh god, beautiful I love you so much. I want you!" I pant trying to catch my breath. My hands travel down her back and land on her ass. She moans as our lips crash together. She is cupping my breasts through the thin material of my dress. She slips the straps down around my upper arms. My breath hitches as she starts to massage my breasts, I instantly whimper in pleasure as I get hard under her touch. I ask myself how I got so lucky to have this beautiful girl in my arms making me crazy. I capture her lips in mine in a fiercely passionate kiss. She breaks the kiss and travels down my neck, I tilt my head to the side giving her more access. I let out a loud sensual moan when I feel her nipping and sucking. I know there's going to be a hickey tomorrow but I don't care.

I turn and head towards the bed and lay her down gently on the blanket. I undo the buttons on her shirt as I trail kisses down her neck to her beautiful breasts. I purr with desire as I push the straps of her bra out of the way, I run my hand on top of her breasts, followed by my mouth. I look up at Brittany with lust filled eyes asking permission to go further. She nods and runs her hands through my hair. She undoes my ponytail and my hair falls free. I lower myself down, and nip and kiss the soft skin of her breasts. I grin as I feel her get hard under my tongue. It's at this moment she lets out a moan that drives me wild. I was so close to coming it was hard to stop it. She tightens her grip in my hair. I make my way back up to her mouth trailing kisses on her skin as I go. We both moan as I capture her mouth in a series of hot desperate kisses. "I love you, God you are beautiful. Perfection." She whispers in between kisses. I slot my leg between hers. I start rutting against her and I am so turned on I am not sure I can control myself. I rub against her a few more times and I come. I moan her name, riding out the waves of my orgasm. I couldn't help it she is so sexy. I am ready to go further, but I can tell she is hesitant. I break away and look into those eyes, "you are so beautiful and sexy! I want to go further, I want to make you feel good. I want you to feel what I just did. Baby, are you okay? We don't have to. I just want you so bad,"

A tear fell from her eyes and she looked away."I'm sorry Liz, I want you too, but I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry. I love you but I'm not ready for more than what we are doing." She gets up and I lay on my back watching her. The straps of my dress are down around my upper arms and my hair is a mess. "Please don't leave me. You have every right to hate me."

I get up and go hug her."baby I don't hate you. I understand. I am never going to force you to do something you are not ready for. If we hadn't stopped when we did, I don't think I would have been able to stop myself from making love to you completely. I want to make this very clear. I am so deep in love with you. I will never leave you. Why do you think I would hate you for stopping something that you are not ready for?"

"I...uh...I was assaulted when I was younger. I was 12. It was a friend of the family and he forced himself on me. I begged him not to. When I told my mom what happened she reported it to the police. Until now I never wanted to be with anyone like that. Not even Santana. I tried to explain it to her but she didn't understand." My heart broke for her. I was angry. I didn't like Santana at all but now I hated her. Brittany bared her soul to her and got nothing in return.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I wish you didn't have that experience. No one should have to go through that. I am also sorry that Santana didn't understand you. I love you! I will never let you go. It took me too long to find you. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." I say with tears in my eyes and I hug her and stroke her hair.

"I love you so much Liz. You are the best thing to happen to me too! Can we cuddle some more?" She smiled through her tears and kissed me again. I nod and return her kiss. I wrapped her in my arms never wanting to let her go. We ended up cuddling and lightly kissing for the majority of the morning and we fell asleep around noon. Happier than we had ever been.


	9. Chapter 9

_**AUTHORS NOTE: The triggers that might exist are: language. I have to say that the confrontation between liz and her dad was going to be way more in detail than it is. Also the dad's views are NOT my views at all, I'm out and proud. This was hard for me to write because my biological dad doesn't fully accept me. Thanks for reading! **_

MISUNDERSTANDINGS &amp; LETTING GO

I woke up later that day in the arms of the girl I loved. We were cuddling after our intense make out session. We both had fallen asleep. Brittany looked so pretty when she was asleep. I gently brushed a stray strand of her hair away from her face. She murmured in her sleep, and her eyes slowly opened and when she looked at me, she snuggled closer and whispered, "Hi."

I cupped her face and lightly kissed her. "Hi. How are you doing beautiful?"

Her voice is still sleep filled but the most beautiful sound I have ever heard."I'm great. I should probably go..."

"Probably but you don't have to if you don't want to. I'd rather do this again..." I trail off, rolling over on top of her. My lips latch on to her neck kissing and nipping the spot I know will drive her wild. My hands roaming over her. Our legs are intertwined. She drags her fingers up and down my exposed back as she draws my lips back to hers. Her tongue traces my lower lip begging for entrance. I open my mouth and deepen the kiss. We are again exploring each other. We are so lost in each other that the world seems to disappear.

All of a sudden there is a knock at my door and we both freeze. We don't pull apart. It takes a minute for my voice to come back to normal. "What do you want, Laine? I thought you were out with Kurt for the day." I said.

Before I knew it my bedroom door flies open and my father walks in. He takes one look at me on top of my girlfriend, he starts yelling."Eliza Shea Anderson! You know the rules. You can't have your door closed when no one is here. Who is this?! Why are you kissing another girl. You are not gay."

I get off of Brittany, not adjusting my dress or fixing my hair, I grab her hand in mine."Father, I am gay, I told you last year. I love girls. I always have. This is Brittany and she is my girlfriend. We love each other."

My fathers face is a shade of red I have never seen before. "If you are insistant that you are gay and are going to act on it you are no longer my daughter and I want you out of my house. You have until tomorrow morning to get out."

Tears are streaming down my face. I try to form words but nothing is coming out. I feel Brittany getting up and wrapping her arms around me. I melt into her and cry into her neck."I love you. I love you."

She strokes my hair and tries to comfort me but I am so close to going into an episode that it was hard to fight it. I hear Blaine and Father arguing. I'm so grateful to my twin. He is saying the things to our father that I can't say. When I hear our father make the statement that since Blaine and I are choosing to act on this we are no longer welcome in his house, I scream and break away from Brittany. I run into the bathroom and throw up. It seems like forever before I stop, but when I do, i collapse against the wall, crying hysterically. My beautiful Brittany tries to calm me down but I am to far into my episode. I need Blaine. "Laine! Laine!" I mumble over and over.

"Baby, Blaine is still arguing with your dad. Do you want me to go get him?" Brittany asked caressing my cheek and I feel myself start to slightly start to calm. I nod my head and then bury it in my arms that are resting on my knees.

A few minutes later I feel Blaine stroking my hair and whispering the right words to calm me down."Lizzie I am so sorry he reacted that way. Please look at me." I raise my head and with tears running down my face I look into those eyes that are just like mine. "I love you. Brittany loves you. Kurt loves you. We will get through this. We always do."

Sniffing and wiping my eyes I hug my twin and say."I know Laine. We have been through so much with him. Why can't he accept that we were born this way and are not going to change? Did he ever really love us or accept us to begin with?"

"I don't know Lizzie. All I do know and it has taken me a long time to realize this is that if he can't accept us for who we are then it's his loss. Now why don't you go somewhere with Brittany and just be with each other. You two need each other right now. I love you both."

Grinning, I look at Brittany and say,"what do you say beautiful? You want to go somewhere and just be together? To me that sounds like heaven!"

She leans in and kisses me, I return the kiss and deepen it. I pull away and look into her eyes. She cups the side of my face and says, "There is no place I'd rather be." It was at that moment when I knew that I was gonna get through this with the help of my twin and Kurt, and the love of my life! Things were starting to work themselves out! Or so I thought!


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**Hi guys! I am putting this story on temporary hiatus because the episodes that Liz has in the story are really similar to the ones I have in real life. I'm trying to get control of them via journaling, aromatherapy and medication &amp; seeing my doctor. I am meeting the one and only Chris Colfer on July 15th! How excited am I?! :) I am going to be working on my other story OUR MIRACLE and almost have chapter 4 ready. I love my readers you guys are amazing! My editors are awesome! I promise this story will be completed! **_


End file.
